Smoke and Wine
by TobisAGoodBoyx
Summary: Being on a island of mystery with a seriously PISSED off smoke spirit, paranoid survivors, unknown entitys, and The Others, makes life hard. But having, not one, but two dangerous, possessive beings obsessing over you, makes life deadly. Eventually JacobxOCxEsau
**Author Note: Hello, I know I have another story I'm working on, but I went on a LOST benge and I couldn't get this out of my head. So here it is.**

 **Parings: I couldn't choose between Jacob and The Man In Black, so I choose both. This will eventually be a JacobxOCxEsau(The Man In Black)**

 **What to Expect: The Saving of characters that are supposed to die, slight change of the plot, meeting young or child characters through Time Travel, lots of Spoilers, and A bit of Humor.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LOST (Dies) but if I did, well... (smirk) you'll never know.**

* * *

 **Chapter one:**

Twenty year old Jade Reid opens her vibrant emerald orbs. Those enchanting eyes blink at the clear baby blue sky, slightly hidden in bamboo thicket.

She remained still, trying to comprehend why she felt cool damp dirt shifting through her slender fingers. Inhaleing, her senses catch the sent of clean ocean air with a hint of smoke.

Forceing herself to scoot into the sitting position, Jade brushes a hand through wast length curly, fire colored hair and gramices at the upcoming headache.

 _(Where am I?)_

"HELP!" Jumping up at the sudden wail, Jade gets to her feet and bolts in the direction the desperate plea came from. Kicking her legs, bamboo and palm trees blur by until she's out of the jungle and onto a beach. There, men and women race pass each other, their crys coming together in disharmony.

Jade turns to her right to witness a massive whirling plane engine, benching out thick black smoke and causing bursts of hot air to fling sand all over the place, pull a unexpecting man in and explode. The ground rumbled, causing peaple to stumble and fall.

 _(What the Fuck!? Am I in LOST?)_

Deciding to temporarily ignore her new found insanity, Jade zooms to Boone with a not breathing Rose. Dropping her knees on warm sand, next to Rose, Jade tells Boone to move it. "You're sending air to her stomach."

Jade doesn't know how to do CPR, per say, but she's seen enough TV to get the basic idea, anyway, it's Rose. She can't die. Jade won't let her. She angled Rose's head back, slid her mouth over the woman's and forcefully blew air. Drawing back, Jade pushes on Rose's chest with all her strength. Nothing. Jade repeats it and was rewarded when Rose draws in a deep, gasping breath, her eyes snapping open.

Then, the sound of cables snapping causes Jade to look up at the now unstable airplane wing. Underneath it she reconizes Jack, Claire, and Hurley. ( _What's Jack doing over there?_ ) She regards a now resuscitated Rose. "Oh."

Dashing towards them, Jade shouts,"Move. Move. Move. Get her up! Get out of there!" She helps the pregnant girl to her feet and the four hurtle out of the wings path just in the nick of time.

"You guys okay?" Jade manages to wheeze, through panting gasps. "Yeah." The three simultaneously choke out. Jack professional gaze searches Jade's body for injuries, "Are you?" She tosses Jack a reassuring smile. "Yeah."

Jack diverts his attention to Hurley "You" Jack points to Claire. "Stay with her."

Hurley, tiredly huffs."Dude, I'm not going anywhere."

Jack gives a quick nod of his head in Jade's general direction before he wonders off to help other survivors.

* * *

While the survivors of oceanic flight 815 wallow in despair and grief, Jade dumps handfuls of sand on blazing flames. ( _No need to make a bad situation worse by adding smoke inhalation to the list of injuries.)_

By sunset, peaple were quietly talking alongside each other, hunching over flames of bonfires that where built to withstand the surpriseingly cool night.

Jade perches herself near Claire, a thick brown blanket carelessly over her shoulders, staring out at the waves that crash rhythmly against the shoreline. Every once and awhile Claire curious gaze would seattle on Jade's still form.

And just when she begins to wander if something was wrong, Claire nervously clears her throat. "Um... I've wanted to thank you... for saving me. So... Thank you."

Silence.

( _Wait, what?_ ) Flabbergast, Jade wonders what Claire could possibly be grateful to her about? Then it dawns apon her, the falling air plane wing.

Shifting uncomfortablely, Jade avoids eye contact and gives a quick, "You're welcome." ( _Jack would've been the one to save her, but I kind of got in the way.)_

She becomes nonplussed when Claire starts giggling. Staring at her with gentle eyes, the pregnant woman states rather than asks "You're not used to peaple saying thanks, are you."

Scratching the back of her head in a sheepish manner, Jade awkwardly replys with, "No, not really."

"We'll haft to change that then. By the way, I'm Claire." She introduces, blue eyes glittering in the fire light.

( _I know)_

Jade returns Clare's kind smile with her trademark smirk. "I'm Jade."

* * *

Hurley approaches Claire and Jade with arms full of food trays, wrapped up in tin foil, from the plane refeshments.

"Hungry?" He questions, placing the meals on their laps as he sits down by Claire. A amused grin broke across Jade's face. Hurley, with his uncanny luck, wonderful personally, horrible ( _laughable_ ) lying skills, and unchangeable weight, always manages to find food.

"Yeah, thanks." Claire answers, along with Jade's agreeable hum.

He nervously gestures Claire's stomach. "Anymore, uh... baby stuff?"

Claire face flashes with surprise and hurriedly assures him, "No, I'm-I'm okay."

Hurley nods in acknowledgementally and rises to give others dinner. "Well, hang in there."

Claire beams, "Yeah, you too." He's back a second later to hand Claire a second meal. Jade snickers at Hurley's antics, he never changes.

* * *

A high pitch, mechanimal like, howl interupes coversasions through out the camp. Their attention abruptly sifts on the ominous sound coming from inside the jungle. ( _About time if you ask me, the anticipation was killing me.)_

"What was that?" Demands a bitchy Shannon. ( _An alarm system.)_

"That was weird, right?" Inquires Charle, he climbs to feet along with Sayid. "No, it's perfectly normal." Jade quips, not bothering to get up, but warily keeping the wilderness in sight. ( _Sad thing is, on this island, it really is normal.)_

"Is that Vincent?" Walt exitedly stands to get a better look. ( _If your dog can roar than it's a possibly.)_

Following after his son Michael states the ovious. "That's not Vincent."

Suddenly a palm tree gets torn from the ground by its roots and impacts the jungle floor with a sickening thud.

"Did anybody see that?" ( _Just about everyone, Clarie dear.)_

"...Yeah." Hurley says, hardly believing it himself.

Grouping around the tree line, they watch palm trees continue to get ripped apart by the pissed smoke monster. ( _Not that they know what it is.)_

"Terrific _." (At least Charle gets sarcasm._ )


End file.
